Electromechanical relays that provide electrical load switching in a motor vehicle are typically protected from the environment within enclosures known as bussed electrical centers that are located at central points in the vehicle such as the engine compartment, instrument panel, or luggage compartment (rear trunk). Electrical power is supplied from the vehicle electrical system to the bussed electrical centers. Control signals are transmitted from controllers in the vehicle to the electromechanical relays within the bussed electrical centers to turn power to the loads on and off. Power is supplied to the electromechanical relay switch contacts and the switched electrical power is connected to remote loads through a wiring harness and connection system.
When the number of remote electrical loads exceeds the number of relays available in the bussed electrical center, additional feature content often requires the use of auxiliary power distribution boxes containing relays and/or fuses. Such auxiliary boxes may be difficult to package within the vehicle due to environmental concerns. Typically, auxiliary power distribution boxes are not watertight and are limited to being packaged “right side up”, that is the cover on top and connector on the bottom, in an area of the vehicle designated as a low splash zone.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.